


I promise

by TrashficParlour



Series: Drabbles/Ficlets [1]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Promises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 05:38:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14466174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashficParlour/pseuds/TrashficParlour
Summary: Michael is terrified. Jared shows him that he doesn't need to be.





	I promise

“You have pretty eyes.”  
“Yeah, and you’re a dork.”

Jared smiled affectionately down at Michael.

They were lying on Michael’s floor. Jared playing a Video game, Michael with his head in Jared’s lap, staring up at his boyfriend with hearts in his eyes.

“I love you so much. Really.”  
“I love you, too, babe, but _where_ exactly is this coming from?”

Michael averted his gaze, and instead buried his face in Jared’s Shirt.

“Hey, Mikey, you okay?”  
“Jared can you promise me something?”  
“Uh, yeah, sure?”  
“Promise you won’t just leave me. Promise you’ll stay.”

Tears glistened in Michael’s eyes. He braced himself for a ‘No, I can’t promise that,’.

“I promise. I promise to stay by your side. I won’t leave you. I promise.”

He cupped Michael’s face and kissed him; slow, promising, reassuring. He put all the emotions he felt for Michael in that kiss.

Michael was taken aback, but quickly returned the kiss. One hand wandered up to Jared’s hair, while his other fisted into Jared’s shirt.

Michael let the tears fall freely. He released all his pent up fear, all his sadness and all his relief with the tears running down cheeks.

Before long, he was sobbing in Jared’s arms.

Jared held onto him tight, whispering soft >>I love you<<’s and >>It’s okay>>’s in his ear.


End file.
